


Smother

by EchoFall



Series: I Hurt Spy - IHS [5]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, How Do I Tag This, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Torture, all this other shit is unnecessary, ive basically summed it up in 3 tags, the blu team is trying their best ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoFall/pseuds/EchoFall
Summary: BLU’s Spy is returned injured, unconscious, and with an envelope with something inside.wrote this from the prompt: leaked video. blu spy. smothered.
Relationships: Medic & Spy (Team Fortress 2), could be seen as shippy but it’s not the intention
Series: I Hurt Spy - IHS [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035399
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Smother

“Are we just gonna keep talking about it or can we freaking open it already!” The BLU team looked up from the large envelope sitting innocently in the middle of Medic’s desk in the infirmary. Or, more accurately: all of the BLU team except Spy - who was lying unconscious and injured in a bed nearby - and Medic - who was attempting to patch up Spy’s previously mentioned injuries. 

“... The boy’s right. Jus’ starin at it’s not gonna help.” Engie spoke up, breaking the silence and directing everyone’s attention towards him. The other BLU mercenaries looked between each other. Sniper opened his mouth to speak up when Medic sighed. 

“I have done everyzhing I could. He iz still very injured und I don’t know vhen he is going to vake, but he iz not at risk of bleeding out anymore, which I vould say is good enough.” He finished tying up an already slightly blood soaked bandage around Spy’s arm as he spoke. His voice was tired, as was his expression.

Once he was done with the Spy’s various wounds, he looked towards the group standing around his desk. When he noticed that the envelope was still sitting untouched his expression became confused. 

“You have not opened it yet?” He asked, causing Soldier to grumble. 

“Negatory.” No matter how much he tried to convince the others he didn’t care about Spy or how he hated France and all French people, he was still seen occasionally giving brief looks to Spy with a dark expression on his face. He, of course, denied this every time someone had brought it up so far, but everyone knew better. 

“Vell, vhy not?” Medic asked. An awkward silence filled the room as the group looked between each other; no one had an answer to that question. Medic let out another deep sigh as he grabbed the object of interest. “If none of you are going to open it, zhen I guess I vill.” He announced as he carefully opened it. 

Everyone waited with bated breath as Medic turned the slightly yellowed envelope on its head and a fairly large object fell out with a small clang. 

“A VHS tape? I’ve only seen a handful of these things in person before!” Engie announced, immediately identifying the object that was causing many of his teammates confusion. 

“The bloody Hell is a ‘VHS’? Whit do we do wit’ it?” Demo asked with confusion in his single eye. 

“It plays videos.” Engie explained, “they’re still pretty new to the public, though.” Medic looked thoughtful. 

“I believe I have somezhing that can play this.” He walked away from the group to a door to a storage compartment. Rummaging could be heard alongside clangs and bangs as Medic searched for whatever it was he was looking for. Eventually he wheeled out a small, blocky television. 

“How long have ya had this, Doc?” Sniper asked as he watched from his slouched position. 

“Not too long, though it iz my personal vone that I had brought here vith the rest of my belongings.” Medic said in explanation. He then grabbed the tape from his desk before turning back to the television. And then he froze. 

“It has writing on it!” He announced, holding it up to his face as he squinted at it. 

“What does it say, Doktor?” Heavy asked in a rumbly voice. 

“It is very messy, but I believe it says “BLU TEAM SPY - INTERROGATION”.” Engie’s brows furrowed beneath his goggles. 

“Interrogation, Doc?” He asked. 

“Ja, zhat is vhat it says.” Medic confirmed. 

“Why were they interrogating Spy?” Soldier asked, then quickly added on: “what does that Frenchie know that I don’t?!” Sniper shrugged. 

“He’s a Spy. I’d assume he knows a lotta things, mate.” He reasoned. 

“Vell, vhy don’t ve see?” Medic asked, waving around the tape in one hand. 

“I hafta admit, I am a small bit curious, now.” Demo agreed as Heavy nodded along. Engie looked slightly hesitant, but inevitably didn’t say anything. Medic shrugged silently before putting the VHS tape in. The BLU team would soon regret this. 

The screen quickly flickered before becoming clear, revealing their Spy to be tied to a chair and injured. He was leaning forward and panting, as if he would simply collapse if he wasn’t tied down. His nose seemed to be bleeding through his blue mask and blood leaked from his mouth. His suit - much like it was now - was bloodied and overall wrecked, tears in it revealing many bleeding cuts. Spy looked towards the camera and sneered. 

“...What ees this?” He asked, his voice strained. A man’s chuckle was heard, presumably from behind the camera. 

“Just a small something that will be sent to your teammates, is all.” Replied the man in an accented voice. Suddenly, the man walked into view of the camera and gave a devious smile, before  
turning back to Spy. He grabbed a fairly large , thick cloth out of a pocket and walked behind the Spy, who gave him an angered look. 

“What? You are going to drug me?” He asked, causing the other man to laugh. 

“No, I simply am tight on water, so this will have to do.” Spy looked confused. 

“What do you-“ Be was quickly interrupted by the man forcing the cloth over his mouth and pinching his nose so he couldn’t breath. Spy’s eyes widened in shock and he started to struggle, but the other man was physically much bigger and his attempts were in vain. The other BLUs watched in horror as Spy’s struggles became weaker and weaker, until they nearly stopped. 

When Spy was a hair's breadth from passing out from lack of oxygen, his face was released. He took many gasping breaths before he started talking in a halting manner. 

“...I won’t… tell you… anything…” He trailed off. The man started laughing again. 

“As you’ve said. Maybe if I try again you’ll change your mind.” He then covered Spy’s mouth and pinched his nose shut, repeating the process. The only difference was that this time, when he uncovered Spy’s mouth and nose he only gave Spy a couple of seconds to catch his breath before starting over. He repeated this process multiple times before stepping away, the cloth in hand. He gave the blood covered thing a look of disdain before tossing it onto the floor. 

Both of Spy’s eyes were closed and his breaths were laboured. It looked like he was finally unconscious when the man - who was now standing in front of him - backhanded him harshly across the face, causing Spy to startle awake and gasp in pain. 

“Anything to say now?” His torturer asked. Spy stared at him with dazed, hazy eyes as his breaths came out in raspy gasps. 

“...Fuck you…” He emphasised this by spitting a glob of what was blood mixed with saliva onto the shoe of the man in front of him. The man audibly growled before backhanding him again, this time even harder than before. Spy let out a small whimper as his head was fiercely knocked to the side. The torturer returned to his position behind Spy, gently placing his hands on the bottom of Spy’s mask. Spy, in his dazed state, took a couple seconds to realise what was happening. 

“Non! Get your hands off of me!” He squirmed with new life in a desperate - but ultimately futile - attempt to stop the man torturing him. He received only an amused chuckle in response. 

“That’s not going to work.” His mask was slowly removed while the rest of the BLU team watched, still in horror. When the mask was finally removed, it was tossed to the side, where it joined the cloth on the blood covered floor. 

Spy’s terrified, panicked face was then grabbed and held still for the camera to see. Suddenly, Spy’s face was released as the man walked behind the camera and moved in forward, zooming in on Spy’s face. He then grabbed Spy by the chin and tilted his head left and right, showing off every inch of Spy’s bloodied, unmasked face. His hair was black and fluffy, with bits of the roots turning grey There were also many small scars on his face, as well as a few bigger ones. His blue eyes were filled with fear as he stared into the camera. 

The man dragged the chair Spy was in backwards, removing his face from view of the camera. Instead, it gave a close up view of Spy’s battered midriff. A full thump sounded as Spy’s body tensed and then suddenly relaxed, the very edge of his slumped head now in view. Fort steps could be heard, followed by the sound of fabric being moved. Afterwards, even more footsteps rang out as the camera zoomed out, revealing a now remasked Spy slumped unconscious in the chair. Another chuckle was heard before the screen flickered to black as the video ended. 

The BLUs sat in a horrified silence as they tried to process what they saw. It was broken - much like the last long silence the team had - by Scout. 

“Ohmygodwhatthefuck-“ He said all at once, before taking a breath. “What the fuck was that?” 

“...Torture, boy. Spy- we just watched Spy get tortured…” Engie seemed near distraught by what he had just watched. 

“...Ja, he vas.” Medic looked back towards the bed Spy was lying in. “He vas tortured.” He said with an air of finality, a lost look in his eyes. He ejected the VHS and held it loosely, a frown on his face as he stared at it in thought. Most of the BLUs joined him. 

A couple of minutes later the silence was broken by a few concerned mumbles courtesy of Pyro. He pulled on the Engineer's sleeve to get his attention. 

“What is it, Sparky?” He asked, a somber tone in his voice. Pyro responded by pointing towards Spy.

He was still unconscious, but he was twitching in his sleep, and his face was twisted in pain and fear. He was letting out small gasps and whimpers that eventually became choking noises, as if the sleeping Spy couldn’t get enough oxygen to breathe properly. Medic quickly rushed over and attempted to wake him, abandoning the VHS tape in the middle of his desk. 

“Spy? Spy, vake up.” He reached out and gently shook Spy’s shoulder. The rest of the BLUs slowly walked from their original positions to stand near the bed. Medic scowled. 

“Stop crowding us, Schweinhunde!” He growled out, causing the rest of the team to back off, if only by a metre or so. Even the mercs who would usually argue and refused to be bossed about - Scout and Soldier - did so without complaint. Even they could see how visibly stressed Medic was about this. The doctor turned back to his unconscious patient and sat on the bed next to him. 

“Come on, Herr Spy. Vake up. It is just a dream.” He punctuated this by shaking Spy with more force than before, desperation clear in his movements. Suddenly, in a quick movement, Spy shot up, doubling over into Medic. He was gasping as if he couldn’t breath and pulling at his mask. Medic was quick to try and comfort him. 

“Shh, shh. Hush, you are okay. It vas just a nightmare, there iz nozhing to vorry about.” When he noticed that Spy’s breathing was near nonexistent, he tried a slightly different approach. “Deep breaths, Spy. Like zhis. In and out.” He took a deep breath, one that Spy attempted to replicate. Unfortunately, he just ended up choking again. 

“C-can’t…” Spy stuttered out. He pulled at the mask. “... Off… off… t-take it- take it o-off…” He squirmed desperately, his blue eyes clouded with unshed tears. Medic froze.

“... Your mask?” He asked cautiously. Spy nodded desperately in response. The BLU team watched in tense silence as Medic reached forwards and slowly, gently began to pull off Spy’s balaclava. He gave Spy many chances to stop him from doing so, none of which were taken. Once the mask was fully off of Spy’s face, Medic placed it down next to him. 

“Let’s try zhe deep breathing again, okay? Deep breath in, deep breath out. In, out, in, out.” Medic murmured in a comforting manner. He slowly pulled Spy close to him, causing Spy to bury his unmasked face into Medic’s shoulder. He placed a hand on Spy’s back as the Frenchman’s breaths slowly evened out. 

Once the effects of the nightmare wore off and Spy’s breathing had returned to normal, he sat up and looked at Medic. He was still leant slightly against the German doctor and had an extremely tired look in his eyes. His breaths were also still coming out in a slightly gasp-like fashion, but he was at least getting in enough air now. 

“Zhere! Much better. Are you in any pain, Herr Spy?” Medic knew better than to ask if Spy was ok. The Frenchman nodded sleepily in response as his eyes drifted around. 

Once he noticed the mask that should've been on his face lying discarded next to Medic, he froze up. 

He reached up and smoothed down his hair, making sure that he really was missing his beloved balaclava. Medic noticed this action and was quick to soothe. 

“Oh, ja, your mask. You vere asking me to take it off after your nightmare. I believe that you thought it was restricting your breathing.” He explained, watching closely for Spy’s reaction. Spy relaxed slightly, accepting that as an answer. 

“Oh… I suppose if you were the only one to see me without it then it wouldn’t be… so… bad…” He trailed off as he noticed that the entirety of the BLU team had been standing there, watching him the entire time. 

His eyes became wide and filled with horror as he stared at the group. 

“Er- don’t worry, dude, we already… saw your face?” Scout winced as Spy was quick to give him an accusing glare. 

“You what!?” He sounded scandalised and not-at-all comforted by Scout’s nervous words. Engineer was quick to butt in and prevent any further confusion. 

“We watched the video that came with ya, Spah.” He waved the VHS tape around before offering it to Spy, who looked at it in shock. 

“He… actually sent it to you. Mon Dieu. I- you watched it.” It wasn’t the question, but the BLUs still nodded in response. “You-you… saw me get ‘interrogated’, I-“ 

“Yer okay, Spook. We ain’t gonna use this against ya or nothin’, ya don’t hafta worry.” Sniper interrupted before Spy could stutter out the rest of his sentence. The Bushman stepped forward and put a comforting hand on Spy’s shoulder.

“You should probably rest, mate.” Spy nodded along blankly with what Sniper was saying as Medic seemed to knock himself out of whatever stupor he was in. 

“Ja, Herr Sniper is right. Spy should rest. Meaning zhe rest of you should leave.” He hurriedly made a shooing action towards the group of worried mercenaries, encouraging them to leave the infirmary. When - after a lot of hesitation and angry looks from Medic - the final BLU had left the room, Medic turned to Spy. 

“You mentioned zhat you vere in pain just before. Do you vant some medication?” He asked in a significantly more kind and calm voice than when he was talking to the rest of BLU. Spy hesitated for a moment before replying. 

“Oui, sil vous plait. I would really appreciate some right now, if you do not mind, Docteur.” He replied weakly. Medic nodded as he turned around to grab the medication before stopping in hesitation. 

“Vould you like me to grab you another mask from your room?” He asked, looking back at Spy. Spy seemed to consider this deeply before finally giving an answer. 

“... No thank you, Docteur. I believe I will be fine without it for now.” He gave Medic a weak smile that the doctor couldn’t help but return. 

“Of course, Herr Spy. Just get comfortable, I vill simply grab some morphine.” Spy nodded before lying down and pulling a thin blanket over his body. 

By the time Medic had returned, Spy was out cold. Medic grinned, filling a glass with water and setting it, alongside the small tablets, on the top of a small filing cabinet besides the bed Spy was in. He turned, but stopped and grabbed the VHS. 

He observed the sleeping Frenchman for a moment, before grabbing a book and sitting down at the well-worn chair that was at his desk. The tape that still weighed heavy in all of the BLUs minds was shut inside of a drawer, where it would hopefully stay and collect dust for a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> i apologise to german people with that terrible german accent lmao


End file.
